Boba Fett: Deception
by Crazyhobbit
Summary: Rated pg13 for safety. One man calls all bounty hunters to find a simple bounty, but is it something more he wants? Boba Fett will find out, but competion is stiff. Can he handle it?
1. Prologue

**Boba Fett: Deception**

It was raining on the planet Curon. It always rained, but he did not mind. It made things a bit more... interesting. Even fun. Being the best bounty hunter in the galaxy could get tiresome sometimes. Some bounties just put up no challenge, but the money was good. And that was what was really important. He had been hiding in the jungle canopy for several minutes when he saw his target. A blue-green alien with large red bulging eyes and long snout crept from the underbrush. "Good," he thought, "he thinks I've left."   
When the alien was in range he fired a poison dart into the target's neck. The alien dropped to the ground. It was not dead, just paralyzed. He climbed down from his hiding place in the tree and spoke to the alien.   
"Krans DiGarl, Jabba the Hutt has placed a large reward on your head. I plan to get that reward."   
The alien simply looked up and mumbled out the name of his captor.   
"Boba Fett..."   
Fett picked up Krans and took him back to his ship, Slave I. Shortly later the ship was off planet and making its way to the desert planet of Tatooine.

Boba Fett had been in Jabba's steel palace many times before, but he could never truly get used to the smell- a mix of rotten flesh, mold, rust and other unpleasentries. He was led by a droid to Jabba's main chamber. He entered and was greeted by almost everyone. Most were simply afraid. Boba stodd in front of Jabba. He threw Krans body to the floor. Jabba eyed the body. He then spoke in his native language.   
"I said alive, Fett."   
"He is alive. See?"   
Fett rolled Krans over and showed Jabba his face.   
"Good. Good," Jabba spoke, "Throw him in."   
The floor opened slightly and Krans was rolled in. The floor closed behind. His screams were heard along with crunching sounds. Now Boba could press the matter of his fee.   
"I believe we agreed on thirty."   
"I thought it was tweenty," Jabba replied.   
Fett knew Jabba better than the gangster Hutt realized. He wasn't going to let the slug trick him out of his hard earned credits.   
"It was thirty, Jabba."   
The two talked for sometime before the Hutt finally came around.   
"Now what are you going to do, Fett?" Jabba asked.   
"I suppose I'll head off. I heard there's a good bounty on a Bothan in..."   
Jabba cut Boba off. "Stay here for a time. You know you are always welcome. I'm having a party on my barge tomarrow. You must come."   
Fett didn't really care for this, but Jabba was one of his best employers.   
"Alright. I'll stay," Boba Fett replied.


	2. What A Party!

Jabba's sailbarge zipped across the Dune Sea. Aliens and droids of all sorts stood throughout and on its deck. The Max Weebo band played. Boba Fett moved about interacting with people here and there. This was not for him. He did not like this sort of thing. He mainly stood in the background avoiding the others. The barge was crowded so it was a little hard. A tall thin blue-skinned Twi'Lek female approached him.  
"Hey there, stud," she said.  
Boba tried to ignore her.  
"Oh c'mon! You're not still mad at me are you"  
"You tried to steal my money," Fett replied.  
"It was a prank," the Twi'Lek responded.  
"Not when it comes to my money. Now tell me something, Gaena. Why would Jabba want me to stay around"  
"I dunno. Might have something to do with the threats"  
"Threats?" Boba asked.  
"Yeah, Jabba got several messages saying someone would get revenge for the Marbona Massacre. An artoo unit even blew itself up trying to kill Jabba. Lucky for the Hutt it didn't work. Did destroy priceless treasures, some droids, and killed a few men. Jabba was just happy to be alive," Gaena explained.  
"Marbona Massacre? It's been a while since I've been here. You'll have to explain"  
"One of Jabba's rivals had a load of Jabba's spice destroyed. For revenge he had the office of his rival blown up. Didn't matter to him that it also housed civilian business too. Women and children also died. Jabba said it was business and went about his life"  
"That's low, even for a bounty hunter like me," Fett said thinking things over. "I'd want revenge too"  
"Yeah. I guess that's why he wants you hear. Protection, fear, capture. All of the above"  
"Probably. Where is Jabba now"  
"He's below decks. He'll be out in a few minutes. Now, if you don't mind I have to go... Entertain"  
"One more question," Fett said stopping Gaena.  
"Yes," she replied getting impatient.  
"What's this party for? The Hutt never told me the occasion"  
"Something about a new business deal"  
Gaena went off and began to entertain the guests. Boba had to hand it to her. She was a pretty good dancer. He then went and stood in a corner and waited for Jabba to make his appearance.  
After a short time Jabba did appear. He brought with him two aliens. One was a green, skinned Nautolan with several long tentacles and large black eyes. Another was a tall blue-skinned, wide-eyed Duros.  
Fett wondered who these two were. Jabba pointed to the Duros.  
"This is Mertim. We have just made an agreement that will make us both even more wealthy"  
Fett laughed to himself. All Jabba cared about was wealth and power. That's where he was different from his employer. He didn't care much about power, just the wealth. "And this," Jabba said pointed to the Nautolan, "is Kai. We too have made a business deal. This shall increase our spice prophet by ten-fold. This my friends is the reason to celebrate"  
Fett knew there was probably some truth to that last sentence, but he also suspected Jabba was trying to draw out the assassign. Might as well while he had Fett and a slew of other hunters and pirates with him. Fett would be on the look out. Catching this person would result in some cash reward... even if he had to force it out of Jabba.  
The party went on and nothing happened. Boba began to grow bored. Jabba mainly talked with Kai and Mertim. After a while Boba noticed Mertim had vanished. "Odd," he thought.  
Then there was a blast from the lower decks. A wounded Nikto stumbled up from the area the blasts came from then fell over dead. The word REVENGE was carved into his head. Everyone turned in the direction of the blasts. Everyone that is, except Boba Fett. He readied his blaster and looked around. Blasts came from all directions as Mertim's men opened fire on Jabba's. Several aliens on the barge revealed blasters. Mertim came up from the lower decks weilding a blaster.  
Mertim spoke,"FOR THE MASSACRE! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY BLOATED ONE"  
He fired on Jabba. Fett blasted him causing the blast to miss the Hutt's head. Two of Mertim's men turned to shoot fet. He quickly let off two shots. Each hit it's target in the head. Fett then leapt into the main fray of the fight shooting anyone that shot at him. After a while several lie dead. For a moment no one spoke. "Well," Jabba said,"Clean this mess up"  
Several Gamorreans came out and began to haul the bodies off to the lower levels.  
"On with the party!" Jabba exclaimed.  
Instantly the music started back and those left alive began to party again. Boba once again began to hang around on the outskirts of the crowd. Gaena approached.  
"You're good," she said. "Way better than I remembered"  
"Thanks. When is this party supposed to end? I need to ask Jabba about pay for my services I just provided," Fett responded.  
"Soon"  
Gaena walked off. Fett stood in a corner for several minutes just watching the crowd. Kai then approached him.  
Kai said,"Not bad out there. Boba Fett is it? We haven't been formaly introduced. However, I don't believe now is the best time. See me once we get back to the palace"  
Before Boba could reply Kai walked off. He noticed Kai began talking to other people alone too. Fett walked passed Kai when he was speaking with the Trandoshan, Bossk. He heard Kai saying similar things to Bossk that Kai had told him. Fett noticed he did this to several other bounty hunters and pirates.  
"What's he up to?" Boba Fett pondered.  
He would find out when the party was over and they were back at Jabba's Palace. 


End file.
